Her Newest Sacred Power
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: its been 4 years and Kagome asks Inuyasha a favor. The nineteen year old girl wishes to attend her graduation, but what if returning comes with a little bad news? InuKag OOCishness Rated for Suggested Sexual Activity


**Her Newest Sacred Power**

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, inquiring how to ask him.

"Kagome, whats with all those looks your giving me?" She heard him yell.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, cutting herself off before she said something she didn't mean.

Kagome gasped as she found herself nose to nose with the Hanyou, "What's up with you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you see Inuyasha..." He would never go for it and she new that, "I'm graduating from school next week and I'd like to go home. But you have to promise me that you won't come and bug me about going back and I might come home a couple days early. If it takes longs then 2 weeks, THEN you may come get me...please?" She finished with uncertainty.

"Well, we have to look for the jewel, so I don't think-" He was cut off by Shippou jumping on his head.

"Ha! I knew it! You don't think!" Inuyasha punched him and continued, "I don't think you can go, sorry."

He stood and turned to walk away.

"Inuyasha! I want to go, if I go back for this two weeks I promise I'll stay for AT LEAST 3 whole months, I won't go home at ALL." She tried to bribe him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He turned and narrowed his eyes again.

"Because...well...I'll...do something, ANYTHING for you so you know I'm telling the truth." she didn't know what she could do to convince him, but he's gulable enough.

His eyes widened and a blush creeped onto his face, making her wonder what he had in mind.

"Kagome, you can't go." He turned and stomped a foot to the dirt.

"Please Inuyasha, I am telling the truth! I wouldn't lie to you about this because I lo-" Her hand went to her mouth as she realized what valuable information she was about to let out.

"You what, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, making her tomato red face deepen in shape.

"I lo-" She shook her head, "Lo-"

Miroku came up behind her and said, "Inuyasha, I think she trying to say she loves you."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, he turned to glance at Kagome, expecting a protest, but all he saw was her eyes divert them selves to the ground before they closed and seemed to try and stop her face from getting any redder, "Kagome, is that...?"

She stood and looked to the well before running at her top speed toward it.

"Kagome! Wait! Where are you-?" He was cut off by a yell from her.

"SIT!" She screamed through the trees before she found herself sitting on the hard dirt of the hidden well on her family's shrine, tear streaming down her pale cheeks.

----

"Kagome?" her mother's voice could be heard through the wooden door, "Do you want to go shopping for the dress now?"

Kagome hid her face in the pillow, not wanting to answer. In the end her mother had entered the room and pulled her out to the car.

They arrived at the mall about half an hour later and Kagome looked at the shop windows before she saw it.

It was so beautiful. She tugged on the hand her mother hand attatched to her forearm and pointed, her eyes glittering.

In the dressing room, Kagome admired the beautiful red silk as it flowed to the floor. It was off the shoulders and had long flowing sleeves that went down to her knee, A slit going down the side so she could still use her arms. On the front, in the middle, there was a small whole right in the middle of her breasts where a black band was slipped through and went around her neck, attatching to the back of the dress which had a corset looking style but you could see skin through the strigs.

She heard a knock on the fitting room door and saw her mother's hand slip a box under it.

She opened it the find glittering high heel sandals and had a tie wrap up her leg to her knee and tied in a bow on the back of her leg. ((A/N: The tie up thing on her leg is like a ballet shoes tie))

She stepped out of the dressing room and heard many gasps throughout the small store and felt eyes turn to stare at her.

"Kagome!" Her mother choked out, "You look amazing." She smiled at her 19 year old daughter.

----

Kagome put on a fake smile as she pulled the door open, revealing a perky Hojou wearing a tux he must have rented.

Tonight was Kagome graduation dance at her high school, she was so happy and knew nothing could make this night more perfect, except Inuyasha being here.

Hojou linked arms with her and led her out to a flash hotrod car parked in the drive way.

He opened the door for her and then climbed into the driver's seat.

Inuyasha watched from the tree outside her window. He sighed as he watched her ride away in that automatic carriage and turned back to the well house, Kagome asked him to not come for her this time, but now she only had a week before he could.

At the dance, Kagome smiled as her friends ran up and pulled her away from Hojou.

"Kagome, you have the hottest date here, I'm so jealous!" Ayumi screeched as she glanced around for someone.

"I know! How could you be coming with Hojou and not tell us!" Yuka glared at her.

"You are sooooooo lucky!" Erie smiled and had stars in her eyes.

"Well hello to you to." Kagome laughed as she turned her back to Hojou and stepped farthur away from her whispering friends to admire their clothes.

Ayumi wore a rather plain deep green satin strapless dress with plain deep green flats.

Erie wore the brightest purple silk with the halter dress that dipped low in the front and back.

And Yuka, her dress was the most exotic of the three. She claimed her mother made her wear the large hoop-skirted old-fashioned dress with large puffy sleeves and frills and every hem. Kagome turned away and covered her mouth to stifle the laugh treatening to escape her through.

"Kagome? Will you dance with me?" Hojou came up to her with his perky smile.

The same smile as Akitoki Hojo from the Feudel Era. Why does almost everything make her think of it?

Later that night, Kagome was climbing out of Hojou's car and thanking him for the great time she had.

Once he was gone, she turned and dropped the fake smile she had been forced to wear all night.

Secretly, she had been hoping Inuyasha would come and take her from that party, but now that it was over, she could return, and she would able to see him again.

She had told him two weeks and it had only been one, but she could hardly stand being away from him any longer.

"Mom, I'm home." She screamed from the front door.

Her mother emerged from the kitchen and gave her the same frightening look she gave the day dad died in the hospital.

Tears well in my eyes before I even know what's wrong and I swipe them away, "Mom, what's the matter?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from cracking in sorrow.

"Kagome, You need to sit down for this one." She beckon her daughter to follow her where she sat down at the kitchen table, next to grandpa.

"Kagome, we have decided that it is your duty as a member of this household and family to marry the way all of us did." Her mother said, "So we have arranged your marriage to-"

Kagome screamed and lets tears brn her cheeks before her mother could even finish.

"Kagome, calm down!" Her grandfather's soft voice could not be heard over the shrill screech.

"KAGOME!" Her mother said angerly, "Listen! You must do this! It is tradition!" Her yell was louder then that of Kagome and Kagome started to whimper.

"But mom, if I get m-m-married, I can't r-r-r-return to the p-p-ast." The tears were dripping into her lap onto the soft fabric of the dress.

"I know dear, but you must choose, you may stay in the feudel era," Kagome's eyes perked up, "OR, You may stay with us. We don't know how long this well will be connected to the feudel era, so you must choose either your family, or a journey that almost had you dropping out of school."

Kagome knew the most important thing in the world was family, she could never abandon them, and her mother knew that too.

"Kagome, I'm your mother, and I strongly recommend you stay here. We are your family, and here in this time is where you belong, not in the past with all those demons and that half demon Inuyasha. You don't belong there with them." Her mother finished, making tears flow down Kagome's cheeks, "So, will you stay?"

She knew her speech would work and make Kagome stay, she knew it, and she used it to her advantage.

Kagome stood and nodded before rushing to her room to cry more.

Ms. Higurashi turned to grandfather, "Dad, I need you to seal up the well, so that boy can't come for her." She instructed before heading off to bed.

The old man sighed and headed to work on the well.

----

A week had passed and Kagome's wedding was a couple hours away. Her mother wanted it to happen as soon as possible, in case the sealing of the well would not stop Inuyasha from coming for her.

Kagome sat in her room, her friends gathered behind her, whispering wishes of good luck in her ear.

Her mother had planned this whole thing out with Hojou's mother before she was even 16, her mother didn't want Kagome to stay in the feudel era, so she arranged her marriage early.

Now it was time, and the music began to play as Souta slid the door open the reveal 3 bridesmaids and then, Kagome.

The flowing white gown looked gorgeous on her and many thought the tears that slid silently down her face were those of pure joy and happiness.

The preist bagen to speak, "We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in a bond of marriage. Any who have objections to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He paused to listen for a voice that never came before continuing, "Hojou, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I do." He said through the same perky smile he always had.

"And do you, Kagome, take this man as your husband?"

"I-" Kagome glanced out to the crowd, her mothers eyes in a penitrating glare.

"I D-" Kagome's mind sprung into action, '_If mom loves me the way she says she does, why is she making me do this? This isn't right!'_

"I D- Can't. I can't marry you. I don't love you." She whispered before throwing the bouquet to the ground and running the wellhouse.

When she arrived, she heard a growling noise under the wooden cover, "Inuyasha?" she whispered and the growling and slashing stopped.

"Inuaysha?" She says, a little louder.

"Kagome!" His voice can hardly be heard in the well. She began to tear at the many sealing scripts as Hojou runs in, followed closely by her mother.

"Kagome stop!" Her mother grabs her arms to pull her away but was pushed away by a glowing pink barrier around her.

"No one can touch her." Hojou curses.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams again as the last spell script is released and the wood falls to the floor, revealing the hanyou.

"Kagome! What are you wearing?" He asked, then he glanced at the angery expressions on the people around her, "Kagome..." He reaches for her.

"Don't touch her! No one can touch her, there is some kind of barrier." Souta warns his hero.

Inuyasha doesn't heed his warning as he pulls Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Kagome, is this the path you have chosen?" Her mother's voice was sharp with anger.

"Yes. I will take on the consequences of this choice and you won't stop me this time." Kagome's voice was full of confidence as she cuddled into the warm embrace of Inuyasha.

"Fine, but don't even thing about coming back." Ms. Higurashi warned before she pushed Inuyasha backwards, into the well and watched them disappear.

----

Back in the feudel era, Inuyasha let Kagome go and glanced at her sad face, "What happened?"

"Inuyasha, it's a long story and I don't think it really matters." She answers, saddness in her voice.

"It does matter." He almost yelled at her, "And I have all the time in the world. TELL ME!" He demanded.

"Inuyasha, do you really want to know?" Kagome looks up at him, tears begining to appear in her eyes, " Fine. I'll tell you."

After about 15 minutes Kagome finished.

"And now I can never return to my home."

Inuyasha looked uncertain about something for a moment, "Kagome, what made you leave and come find me?"

"I told you, I didn't want to marry him."

"No, you came to the wellhouse for a reason, why?"

Her cheeks felt warm suddenly and she turned to look at the sun as it fell behind the clouds, "I love you, Inuyasha."

His eyes went wide as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked her in the eyes behind smashing his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss full of passion.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand travel up her shirt.

----

At the camp site

----

Miroku glance at Sango, "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

"I could have sworn I heard Inuyasha howling."

Sango's eyes went wide before she stood and walked into her hut.

**THE END!**

**I know...alot of ooc but what can I say?**

**-Abbi**


End file.
